My Little Redheaded Girl
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Written for the Love song challenge, with the song I loved her first, comes A fathers memories on his precious daughter's wedding. *one shot, complete*


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

Author's note: Written for the Love song challenge. One shot complete. I will not continue this. Song is in BOLD and Italics.

Delicate, bright yellow Jasmine flowers and soft white lilies circled the Backyard of the Burrow. The sweet aroma of Jasmine flew in my nostrils as I breathed a sigh of happiness. Standing before me was my only daughter dancing to her new husband on the dance floor of their wedding day.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment and each others face**_

_**So much in love your alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

I can't believe it's come to this day. The day where I give you away to a man who will be there for you when you need him instead of me.

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me**_

I still think about that very day you were born. Your toothless grin that I loved so much brought tears to my eyes for knowing you're mine.

_**Just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

_**Time changes everything**_

_**Life must go on**_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

Seeing you now takes me back to checking for monsters under your bed. When I told you they weren't there, you said "Thank you daddy. You're the only one for me." I just smiled at you in your little bed knowing this wouldn't last.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

I knew he was going to ask, I could see it from their very first date. It was just a matter of time, before he would ask for her hand.

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

"Daddy? Would you like to dance?" The first song for the new husband and wife ended as she came to me asking for my hand.

_**But it still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

"Sure thing darling " I replied taking her hand. We started to dance and circle around the room. Tears filled my eyes when she asked,

"What are you thinking daddy?" She smiled that same crooked smile I have always loved.

_**How could that beautiful women with you**_

_**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

"That the freckles on your face disappeared with age and a beautiful grown woman is standing before me." I replied. I fought back the happy tears so she wouldn't see.

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**And I knew the first time**_

_** I saw you with herIt was only a matter of time**_

I can still see the smile on his face when he asked for her hand in marriage in my office. I was frozen and couldn't move for I was thinking of the little redheaded girl who still needed me after she scratched up her knee. I knew he would keep you safe, and happy, that's why I agreed.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

"Daddy, he makes me so happy," She replied. It seems like so long ago when she asked me to read her bedtime stories. Now she's all grown up and doesn't need me anymore, he'll do it, I know he will.

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But its still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

"I know he does. Harry will take good care of you. You don't need your old father under your foot anymore fussing over you."

"Daddy, you're not old." She laughed, and then she continued. "I know you loved me first, but your love is different than his. I will still need you for advice. The love of a father is different than the love of a husband." She smiled at me again. I knew she was right, but I loved her first and that will never change. He may hold her when they go to sleep, but I was the one who held her close to me that first day she was born.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

"Ginny, when we saw that you were a girl I was thrilled. We had tried so many times, but they all came out boys. I wanted a daughter to be daddy's little girl and I'm proud of who you had become. I love you Ginny and know that Harry will take good care of you." I gave my only daughter a hug as the song ended.

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

"Oh daddy," She exclaimed. Her husband came over to us after the song and smiled at me. I knew he was thinking how lucky he was to have my daughter as his wife.


End file.
